League of Legends
The League of Legends are a metagame and a group of elite fighters who reside in Runeterra. Most of the champions are allies; however, some are captured and will rebel given the chance. Overview League of Legends champions are not particularly outstanding stat-wise; however, their moves are extremely powerful, having over-the-top base powers, and will decimate enemies if they are not careful. League Allied Champions *Ashe the Frost Archer - After defeating the Force, she helped them defeat the Deadly Alliance, and is currently still a strong ally. *Caitlyn the Sheriff of Piltover - After defeating the Force, she helped them defeat the Deadly Alliance, and is currently still a strong ally. *Fiora the Grand Duelist - When a large amount of the Noxians joined Project Omega, she and other Demacians stepped up to help. *Galio the Sentinel's Sorrow - When a large amount of the Noxians joined Project Omega, he and other Demacians stepped up to help. *Garen the Might of Demacia - When a large amount of the Noxians joined Project Omega, he and other Demacians stepped up to help. *Jarvan IV the Exemplar of Demacia - He fended off Cisaderes. When a large amount of the Noxians joined Project Omega, he and other Demacians stepped up to help. *Kayle the Judicator - She began helping the Force after her sister, Morgana, joined Project Omega. *Kog'Maw the Mouth of the Abyss - After defeating the Force, he helped them defeat the Deadly Alliance. He is unwillingly good, as although his motives are to his instincts (and he does what he pleases), he does follow orders from the other "good" champions and will attack the "evil" ones. *Lux, the Lady of Luminosity - After defeating the Force, she helped them defeat the Deadly Alliance, and is currently still a strong ally. She is particularly friends with Marisa Kirisame, another factor that leads to her alliance. *Master Yi the Wuju Bladesman - He helped the Force before he found out that they killed some of the civilians. After he brought them to Soraka, he went away. He later returned when he heard about the Noxian threat. *Shyvana the Half-Dragon - When a large amount of the Noxians joined Project Omega, she and other Demacians stepped up to help. *Sona the Maven of the Strings - When a large amount of the Noxians joined Project Omega, she and other Demacians stepped up to help. *Vayne the Night Hunter - When a large amount of the Noxians joined Project Omega, she and other Demacians stepped up to help. *Warwick the Blood Hunter - After defeating the Force, he helped them defeat the Deadly Alliance. He was asked to join Project Omega by Lancer's forces along with the rest of Noxus, but refused to help and attacked, renouncing his alliance to the city-state. *Xin Zhao the Seneschal of Demacia - When a large amount of the Noxians joined Project Omega, he and other Demacians stepped up to help. Neutral *Ahri the Nine-Tailed Fox - She helped capture the traitor Reimu Hakurei. *Annie the Dark Child - After defeating the Force, she did not make another appearance in a fight. *Dr. Mundo the Madman of Zaun - He was asked to join Project Omega, but since their scientific departments needed no help, he was not allowed to conduct experiments. When he found out, he attacked, enraged, killed multiple grunts, and went back to Zaun. *Singed the Mad Chemist - He was sent to safely recover Ashe, but was captured. Later, he was asked to join Project Omega, but when he found out they would not allow him to conduct experiments in the base, he attacked them and left. *Soraka the Starchild - She helped the Force before she found out that they killed some of the civilians, and tried to help them run away with her supporting items and skills. However, a combo from Warwick ensured that she would not interfere with the capture of the refugees. *Tristana the Megling Gunner - After defeating the Force, she did not make another appearance in a fight. *Tryndamere the Barbarian King - After defeating the Force, he did not make another appearance in a fight. Evil Champions *Brand the Burning Vengeance - Freed from the League by Project Omega, he now serves Lancer. *Cassieopia the Serpent's Embrace - She was lured into joining Project Omega along with the rest of the Noxian champions for the promise of more power and triumph over Runeterra. *Katarina the Sinister Blade - She was lured into joining Project Omega along with the rest of the Noxian champions for the promise of more power and triumph over Runeterra. *LeBlanc the Deceiver - She was lured into joining Project Omega along with the rest of the Noxian champions for the promise of more power and triumph over Runeterra. *Morgana the Fallen Angel - She was lured into joining Project Omega for the promise of more power and triumph over her sister, Kayle. *Nocturne the Eternal Nightmare - Freed from the League by Project Omega, he now serves Lancer. *Renekton the Butcher of the Sands - He willingly serves Lancer and Project Omega so he can gain power and destroy his brother, Nasus. *Riven the Exile - She was lured into joining Project Omega, as with all the Noxians. She refused to help at first, but when Lancer allured her with the possibility of a new Noxus- the one in her ideal vision- after the conquest was over, she hastily joined without another word. *Sion the Undead Champion - He was lured into joining Project Omega along with the rest of the Noxian champions for the promise of more power and triumph over Runeterra. *Swain the Master Tactician - He was lured into joining Project Omega along with the rest of the Noxian champions for the promise of more power and triumph over Runeterra. *Talon the Blade's Shadow - He was lured into joining Project Omega along with the rest of the Noxian champions for the promise of more power and triumph over Runeterra. *Urgot the Headman's Pride - He was lured into joining Project Omega along with the rest of the Noxian champions for the promise of more power and triumph over Runeterra. *Vladimir the Crimson Reaper - He was lured into joining Project Omega along with the rest of the Noxian champions for the promise of more power and triumph over Runeterra.